The Truth Behind My Past
by almost.writer
Summary: "How would you feel if everything around you disappeared? Everyone just gone. No one to talk to just people to remember." Natsu stated staring off at the glowing city. "I don't know, I guess scared. Why?" Lucy asked, worry filling her voice. "I guess since my parents left me, I feel like anyone could just leave me at any moment, including you." Natsu whispered to Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

" _Higher daddy, higher!" I screamed as my father held me closer to the never-ending blue that was littered with cotton candy clouds. Spinning around and around to make me dizzy. It was working, but I didn't care as long as I could stay with my father. I closed my eyes and laughed at the joy that filled my heart. When they opened again, I was in a new setting. My mother, now present, sat in a rocking chair carefully knitting a long white scarf that had a scaly look._

" _Alright, Natsu! I'm finished!" She exclaimed knotting the last of it in place. I jumped up with excitement and stood before her as if I were claiming an award. She placed the scarf around me like a medal. It was warm from sitting on her lap and smelled like strawberries just like her._

" _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you mommy!" I smiled as I leapt into her arms. She held me close before the scene changed again. I sat on the stairs of our old home, listening to the angered yelling coming from the other side of the walls. So much hate and anger put into their words you'd never think they were married. Sadness filled my heart. I wish that had never happened to them. I walked up the stairs just as I had done all the nights before. The scene changed once more._

 _I walked out into the hall outside of my room. The eerie silence growing heavier each second that passed. I stalked down the stairs, quiet as possible and peered around the wall that separated the stairway from the rest of the home. No one was there. I searched the house more to find there wasn't a trace of other people living in the home. I walked to the window and looked down on the busy streets. I blinked and all the cars were gone. Confused, I rubbed my eyes thinking it was a mistake, but when my eyes opened, I was standing in the middle of a street that was completely empty._

" _No! Where is everyone?" I screamed, pulling at my hair in frustration. "I can't be alone! I can't just be all alone!" I cried in anxiety. Then, something grabbed my arm. I looked down to find a zombie-like figure that resembled my father attached to my arm. Blood ran from every angle as it spoke in a hoarse, clouded tone. "Then join us… we're gone!"_

 _Another creature grabbed my other arm. The resemblance between it and my mother terrified me. I screamed and shouted for help, but no other soul was in sight. They were all gone, leaving me vulnerable. My greatest fear… abandonment._

I awakened with a jolt coursing through my pressured veins. My clothing clung to my body as I broke into a cold sweat. My chest heaved and heart pounded with fear. I sat up and glanced to my right. There, sleeping like an angel, was Lucy, my angel. I smiled and carefully got up, trying to avoid waking her. I slipped out of the bedroom into the living room of my apartment. Since Lucy and Andy moved in, the small area was always clean due to Lucy's chore lists. They were annoying, but I quickly adapted. I plopped down onto the small window chair Lucy had found a week ago. I was against it, but in the mornings in time like those, it was a great place to sit and think. I look out at the vast city of Chicago. Lights lit every corner of the city making it glow ` brighter than the sun, well not that bright. Little to no cars populated the streets. Nothing but night workers and late-night travelers roamed the roads. _It would be a shame for any of this world to be abandoned._ I thought as I shivered in a chill.

"Whatcha thinking about?" A queer voice asked as a pair of tiny arms wrapped around my torso. Lucy nuzzled her head onto my back as I kissed her hand in thanks.

"How would you feel if everything disappeared off the face of the Earth except you? All these cities around the world just becoming useless, deserted, empty. No one to love, only people to remember." I asked, staring out into the endless lights. Lucy squirmed at the question. "I guess I would be lonely. I mean there'd be no one else." She giggled slightly tightening her grip. I sighed, "Yeah, I guess I would be scared."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I guess since my parents left me, I-I feel like anyone could abandon me at any moment, a-and…"

"Hey, hey, hey," she comforted moving in front of me and cupping my face, "I'll always be here for you, okay? You've done so much for me and there's no way you could get rid of me now." I laughed at her ending. She smiled and placed her forehead on mine.

"I love you, but we need to go back to bed." She giggled wrapping her arms around my neck. I scooped her into my arms and carried her back into the bedroom.

As I laid on the bed, I looked over to Lucy, thinking about what she had said. "I hope you never do leave me, Luce." I whispered before slipping into a deep slumber.

 **A/N: Hello! So this is a sequel to my other fanfic** ** _The Truth Behind These Bruises_** **! So if you haven't read that fanfic first, then I highly recommend it because there will be references to that. I will be slower on updating this fanfic though due to another fanfic that I will be writing at the same time (** ** _The Lengths I'll Go_** **which is another NaLu fanfic) (Lol I think I'm obsessed). Feel free to read those other two books. Just like I said in my last book... I love your guys' comments, compliments, and corrections. I love reading comments such as "I love this! Please update soon!" or other things like that. It just always gives me motivation to keep working on the book. It also tells me I'm doing something right in the book which is always appreciated. Thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoy the sequel!**

 **-Beth (◕‿◕✿)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu…"

"Natsu."

"Natsu!" A voice screamed as a large amount of weight crushed my chest. My eyes flew open in shock. I began coughing as I flipped onto my side trying to catch my breath. When I looked over, Andy was singing, "Wake up! Wake up!" I smirked before attacking, immediately tickling the boy. He screamed in delight before kicking me back and running away. I chased after the boy through the house. I finally caught him and threw him down on the couch. I then walked into the kitchen to greet Lucy, but she wasn't there.

"Luce! Luce!" I yelled trying to locate the blonde, my heart rate rising. "Andy, where's Luce? Luce!" I began panicking looking around for the boy who was now gone. I turned the corner and there was Lucy.

"Wow! Dude, chill out! I'm right here! It's okay." She yelled, calming me down. I took deep breaths, looking around for the little boy.

"Hey! Natsu! It's okay. I'm fine, I'm right here, okay?" She calmed. I stared into her umber eyes feeling a calming sensation rush over me. "See? You're fine!" She smiled. I nodded and turned around. Suddenly, Andy jumped from around the corner and made me jump.

"Jesus! Andy, you gave me a heart attack!" I yelled clutching at my speeding heart.

"Good one, Andy." Lucy laughed as she pushed me into the bedroom.

"Get ready, okay? We'll take Andy to school and we can go to the cafe and talk, that good with you?" She reasoned while making the bed. I smiled. Since we graduated, the cafe has been the spot we always go to when we want to hang out or talk. Every time we go, I always feel relaxed. She finished the bed and came and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Andy! Grab a granola bar or you might be late to school!" She yelled as I laughed at her actions. Lucy walked out of the room, leaving me on my own. I looked over to my bedside table. A picture of Lucy and I under a gazebo sat in a wooden picture frame. Glee shone in her eyes. I grinned at the familiar look and walked out of the bedroom.

Lucy and I waved to the boy as he ran into the school. When he disappeared, we moseyed on to the cafe. "So, what's been bothering you? Is it the same thing from last night?" Lucy asked as she fiddled with her fingers. I watched the patterns she made by sending her thumb around her fingers and then the pointer and down the line.  
"Yeah," I moan. I pick up the menu and pretended to read it as she tried to grab my attention.  
"Natsu, you can't ignore me forever…" she giggled.  
"You know, that's extremely creepy." I point out giving her a concerned glance. Her face deadpanned before she perked up again.  
"Way to change the subject, idiot."  
"I just… I don't know."

"Wow, that's an amazing answer. That deserves an award." She clapped in sarcasm.

"You're nice."

"I know right!" Silence filled our ears for a while till she broke it. "So, it is from last night."

"Yeah, I just never really got to spend a lot of time with my parents. The precious memories I have are from so long ago, but before they left we never talked. They were always fighting, and I felt that if I intervened, something horrible would happen. Then, the things that I have left of them, I can't even bare to look at." I mumbled. I hated needing help from Lucy, I'm supposed to be helping her, but it felt like I was taking a lot of weight off my chest. "I just don't want to lose anyone else, especially you."

She looked down at the table deep in thought. I sat my cheek on my hand and stared at the glowing menu at the front of the store. I slowly tapped my pointer finger waiting for her reply. Nothing came.

"I've got it!" Lucy burst which won a few vexed looks from the people around us. "Let's go on a road trip!" Excitement filled her milky copper orbs.

I stared at the blonde in front of me. _What? How would that help?_

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at my response.

"How is it not obvious?"

"I don't know maybe just saying 'let's go on a road trip' doesn't really make sense in our conversation."

"Alright, so, you have your parents, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Your parents have parents, right?"

Once again, I nodded.

"So we go to your grandparents and they can tell us where your parents are!"

"That is actually a pretty good idea, but one problem."

"What could possibly be wrong with this brilliant plan." Her determination and confidence unshattered by the issue I found.

"Well, I don't know where my grandparents live." I crossed my arms, waiting for her brain to start coming up with some possible solutions.  
"How do you not know where your grandparents live?"

"I just don't okay!"

"Do you know what state they live in or maybe the city?"

I went to answer her question, but she had me there. I did know what city they lived in, but just not the address.

"I don't know the address." I muttered.

"Oh my goodness… Dragneel, I swear, you don't think through things quick enough."

"Fine! You got me, smartipants!" I surrender. "You're right, they probably will know where they are… they're parents."

"Plus, we take everybody else! We can call it our spring break trip since spring break is around the corner." Lucy smiled. We stood from our seats and high-fived before walking to the door.

"I'm so lucky to have you by my side," I whispered into Lucy's ear as I draped my arm over her shoulders, "so don't leave it."

 **A/N: I will update my other story soon, for right now, enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"...and that's why we should go on this trip!" Lucy finished off. Erza, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal all stared at her, pondering about the plan she had come up with in the cafe. We were all sitting in a booth at a restaurant we had all agreed to meet at.

"I'm sorry about your parents dude, my dad left our family around that time too. I know how hard it is." Gajeel stated while fiddling with Levy's short, blue locks.

"Thanks, I guess?" I questioned, but put the question off. "So what do you guys think?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Juvia smiled.

"Diddo!" Gray agreed.

"I don't have anything going on this spring break, so Jellal and I are in." Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake she had ordered.

"Wait, but I have that thing…" Jellal began but quickly stopped once he saw Erza's glare. "Yep, we're free."

"Man, it's been a long time since we've hung out together. I mean ever since we graduated, we've never had the time to hang out and…" Levy began

"Cut to the chase, Shrimp." Gajeel stated emotionless.

"We'd love to go." Levy smiled elbowing Gajeel in the rib.

"What about you, Luce?" I asked with a wide grin on my face.  
"You idiot." She replied.

"What?"

"I'm the one who came up with the idea! Of course I'm going!"

"Good cause I don't think I can survive a week with Gray in the same car as me without you." I smirked. Luce rolled her eyes before turning back to the group.

"You two are adorable together." Levy gushed. I laughed before turning to Lucy and kissing her temple to prove the point even further. Lucy abruptly ended the moment by pushing me away and picked back up where she was.

"Anyway, we only have a week to do all this, so I say this as simply as I can, we _can not_ screw around!" She emphasised the 'can not' part. _Probably to get it through our thick skulls._ "I say to get this through your guys' thick skulls." She continued, pointing at Gray and I.

"I feel targeted." I replied, bringing my hand to my chest.

"Same." Gray droned. Lucy stifled a laugh, rolled her eyes, and then leaned into me. Her head laid on my shoulder as she cuddled into my side. I sat my cheek on her head and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I felt her fingers slip into my other hand. I grazed my thumb over her fingers as we sat there listening to the other conversations around us.

"Erza, why did you even order? We just ate not too long ago. Plus you had gotten cake then, too!" Jellal whispered to the red head. She scolded the blue-haired guy. His eyes quickly shot down in self-disappointment. She glanced over and a look of pity filled her eyes. She kissed Jellal on the cheek and held out a piece of cake on the fork. Jellal smiled and kissed her back before eating the piece of cake.

"Juvia wants to be cute with Gray-sama too!" Juvia complained. Gray glanced over to Juvia. He smirked and leaned in and kissed the lovestruck girl on the forehead. Juvia squealed in response before Gray pulled her close to him with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Shrimp, since you're so smart, how many bubbles are these here soda pop?" Gajeel asked as he pointed to the soda can he had ordered. Levy rolled her eyes and began reading in her book once again. Gajeel recognized the lack of attention he was receiving. "Hey. Hey. Hey." He repeated in an annoying monotony as he poked Levy in the arm. "What do you want?" Levy burst glaring at Gajeel. Gajeel smirked in replience, "You're cute when you're mad." Levy blushed blushed a bright red as she tried to bury herself back into her book.

"You have some weird friends." I stated out of the blue. I felt a soft pinch come from my hand. "Hey!" I yelped in pain.

"They're your friends too." Lucy giggled. I pouted at the truth in the statement. I dipped my head down and kissed her neck. I could hear a soft moan come from deep in her throat. The sound caused a shiver run down my spine. "Knock it off, you perv!" Lucy swatted me in the back of the head. I moaned for more, but she refused. "You're boring," I groaned into her shoulder. "Love you too." She laughed.

 _There's no way I would be able to survive without her._ I thought as I looked down at the angel sitting next to me.

 **A/N: Alright, I realized that these chapters always end with things like that ending. Sorry about that. Also, sorry I didn't update this one last week. I will not be updating the other one quite yet. I will, hopefully, update both next (this?) weekend. Thank you for understanding and have a great day!**


End file.
